The present disclosure relates generally to sterilization and package filling. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods and systems of mitigating finished product temperature transients caused by changes in product flow and raw product temperature by applying an energy balance feedforward control scheme to aseptic sterilization processes.
Manufacturing products often involves a sterilization step. The operation of aseptic sterilizers or other sterilization processes may require variation in product flow rate to optimize the processes, balance sterilizer rates with other production steps, prevent a loss of sterility, etc. However, these variations can result in unwanted product temperature fluctuation. Other factors, such as raw product temperature, may also cause fluctuations.
Accordingly, it is desirable to minimize the temperature fluctuations through an energy balance feedforward control scheme to prevent any negative effects on the final product and reduce the need for precise temperature control of every batch of raw product.